


( in the wink of an eye ) ;

by theangelscribe_ (HurricaneHannah)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, Teasing, human reader, winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/theangelscribe_
Summary: - Do you really not know how to wink?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **↪** the following was a request by **trollisgirl** on Tumblr - _I was wondering if I could request a Gabriel x reader fanfic where the reader can’t wink (I don’t know how to do it hahaha) so he makes fun of her but it’s kind of fluff?_

“You know, if you keep scrunching your face at the mirror - it might get stuck that way.”

Despite the sharp jerk your body provoked, you watched a soft smile reflect in your bedroom mirror. A second smile, one that appeared to produce its own radiant lighting, appeared in the mirror’s reflection as Gabriel’s frame came to stand behind you.

“Sam and Dean thought it would be fun to introduce Cas to charades.” You answered his silent question. You puffed your next breath as your fingers grasped a squared card on your desk and held it behind your head.

Through the reflection, you watched as Gabriel took the card from your outstretched hand, grinning at you before his eyes traced the one word printed on the white surface.

You heard Gabriel dramatically _hmm_ and flick the card somewhere out of sight before you saw his head dip down to your shoulder; his unnecessary breathing tickling the shell of your one ear. “Do you really not know how to _wink_?” a new grin shaped his lips as his voice pitched lower. “How did you _ever_ get laid before me?”

Your shoulders nonchalantly shrugged, but your own teasing smirk betrayed your false innocence. “I’d normally just take all my clothes off - always worked.”

Even though the archangel’s teasing grin didn’t falter, your own lips pulled up in a burning stretch of cheek skin when you watched as golden eyes darkened and felt heated pads of skin blaze up your bare arms onto your shoulders; his fingers spelling out the word _mine_.

Cupping a hand around the back of his one thighs, you continue. “Besides, you do enough winking for the both of us. So much so that it worries Sam and Dean almost as much as when you -” fingers sliding together, you perfectly imitate Gabriel’s signature snap.

A deep chuckle reverberates through the back of your chair. Your face softens and your eyes flutter closed as Gabriel’s hands move down your torso until his arms are loosely draped around your stomach.

“Gabriel?” you open your eyes as the angel breaths a _hmm_ into your clothed shoulder - this time sounding genuine and content. “Teach me how to wink.”

You can feel his lips draw into a lazy smile. “What’s cooking in that pretty little mind of yours?”

Instead of conversing with the artificial reflection of your angel, you tilt your head sideways; focusing on half-lidded hues of honey. “Just imagine how scared the boys would be if _both_ of us could wink.”

“Oh sugar,” Gabriel’s eyes flare open and his lips brush the skin on your neck. “You certainly know the way to this Trickster’s heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ **tumblr.** ](https://the-butterflydiaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
